This invention relates generally to apparatus controlled at least in part by encoded record media, and more particularly it relates to a card retrieval mechanism therefor.
A recent development in banking is the use of self-service teller machines by means of which customers can perform many banking functions including deposits, withdrawals and transfer of funds without the presence of a bank teller or other bank employee. These transactions are performed using bank credit cards, each of which has information stored thereon relating to the individual account of the customer. It can readily be seen that the credit card is a key element in this system of self-service or automated banking, and that it is therefore extremely important that adequate precautions be taken against the wrongful possession of a customer's credit card by another person.
One way by which a credit card might come into another party's possession is if the owner of the card forgetfully left it at the machine at the conclusion of the transaction in which he was engaged, and the next person then wrongfully appropriated the card.